


Killing Harmony: The end of Hope's Peak

by Rydenlex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, Gen, Multi, No The Biggest Most Awful Most Tragic Event in Human History (Dangan Ronpa), Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, alot of old drv3 characters don't exist, danganronpa just being danganronpa, drv3 rewrite, makoto is the head of hopes peak, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydenlex/pseuds/Rydenlex
Summary: "Where am I?" "Welcome to The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles." "I'm supposed to be at Hope's Peak." "And that's not my problem."16 high school students who claimed to be heading to Hope's Peak now find themself's as this half-assed copycat school. No connection to the outside world and definitely no internet connection. Suck with themselves and 5 creepy bears follow as these kids try to unlock the mystery of why they're there and why they're forced to kill each other in the name of despair.(A danganronpa V3 rewrite)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 4





	Killing Harmony: The end of Hope's Peak

“Kyoko, come look at this!” A girl from across the room walks over to the boy that called her. The boy points down to the page in front of him with bright eyes. She scans the page with confused eyes. “A detective?” Kyoko questioned. “I think he’s got a shot.” Kyoko nods her head in disagreement. “I’m not quite sure he would be best for the next class Makoto.” The boy looks over at some stamps next to the page and sighed. “What makes you so sure?” Makoto hearing this looks up to Kyoko. “I’m not quite sure but part of me thinks he’ll be just as great as the two of us.”

She looks at the page again tilting her head as lavender hair falls in her face. Perhaps she was trying to read between the lines. Or maybe trying to find that gut feeling Makoto has. “Would I be expected to teach homeroom?” The question was faint rolling off her lips. “That’s all up to you. Besides wouldn’t the former ultimate detective want to assist the new one?” Makoto answered her with a question. Kyoko looks over at the stamps like Makoto once did. She grabs the accepted stamp and looks Makoto straight in the face. 

She pushed down her hand with the stamp and then it was done. He was now accepted into Hope’s Peak. “Welcome to Hope’s Peak, Shuichi Saihara our new ultimate detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Class '...', 16 students all set to start hope's peak this year. But wait till everyone sees my little game Makoto Naegi."


End file.
